Sweet peace
by MewRose
Summary: After the war Hermione can't get het parents memories back. Feeling that there's nothing left for her to do and trying to get away from her memories, she moves away from England and the Wizarding world towards a small town called Forks. But she soon finds out that she can't get away from magic that easily. pairing: JH/HG (AN: this is my first HP/Twilight Xover, enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello party people XD**

**This will be my first Harry Potter, Twilight crossover. I was very excited to put this story online. I know of myself that I can abandon stories really quick. I had two other stories that I have completely abandoned. But hopefully (for myself and you guys) I won't abandon this story. I will do my best.**

**I will try to update at least once a week. (yeah... try) No, really.**

**So why don't we start with this story now eh?**

* * *

><p>Lights are flashing everywhere. Green, red, blue. When an outsider would look at it, he would say that it looks beautiful. And maybe it is beautiful. But also, very deadly.<p>

While outside people are running everywhere and throwing curses and hexes at each other, in the great hall is a thick silence. Everybody is standing on the sidelines watching as the boy-who-lived and the dark lord are battling each other.

Spells are flying at each other and glares are being exchanged. And finally, the dark lord falls. His curse having backfired.

A couple of seconds are needed for everybody to let the sight register in their minds. The dark lord is lying dead on the ground. And when everybody finally realizes what happened, a loud round of joyful cries echo through the room.

Finally, after all this time, the dark lord has died. Lord Voldemort, is no more.

Most of the death eaters are quickly captured and send to Azkaban. And everybody is celebrating.

But amidst of all the celebrating, nobody notices the lost look on Hermione Grangers face.

o.O.o

"Wow, I can't believe it's finally over" Harry says when the golden trio is finally alone.

All injured people are brought to the infirmiry. All the people who lost their lives are handed over to their families so they can have a funeral they deserved. Most of the death eaters are captured and send to Azkaban and those who managed to escape are looked for.

People are processing the death of their loved ones and celebrating the survival of the others.

"Yeah, it's finally over" Hermione says in a soft voice, a faraway look on her face. But nobody notices.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ron asks.

"Well I am going to go to Grimmauld Place and completely redecorate the place. Throw out all the dark artifacts and give more light to it, then I am going to live there" Harry answers. He looks very eager to get started.

"What about you Hermione?"

Hermione suddenly looks up, her eyes focused again, as she just snaps out of her daze. There are dark spots under her eyes, like she hasn't slept in days. But maybe she hasn't. Her skin is pale and she's very skinny, her eyes and cheeks are sunken. But of course, the boys don't notice this as they are too caught up in their own lives an plans.

"I am going to leave England, go to a small muggle town and finish high school. I don't have plans yet, for after that" She answers in a small, raspy and faraway voice.

She opens her mouth to say another thing but the boys already started talking again about how Ron was asked to become an auror and how Harry was asked too. And then they started talking about quidditch and something or another. They didn't even notice when Hermione silently left the room.

o.O.o

Hermione POV:

I am just sitting on my bed, staring at a picture of my parents. It isn't one of those moving wizarding pictures, seeing as my parents are muggles.

My trunk is packed, sitting at my feet. And my beaded bag is lying next to me on the bed.

Tears are streaming down my face while I look at the picture. It was taken two years ago, in the summer vacation before I left to go back to Hogwarts. It has my mother, father and myself in it. A neighbor of ours took the picture. It was a sunny day and we were sitting on a bench in front of our house, we were all smiling. But such happy times are over.

I knew what I was doing when I erased my parents memories. I knew, that there was no way in getting them back. But I cared more for their safety. As long as they were safe, I didn't mind that they would never remember me.

There is nothing left for me here in the wizarding world. Even though the war is now over, there are still people that believe that muggleborns are below them.

I did my job in the war. I stand and fought. But now it's over, I am no longer needed. Harry and Ron only were my friends because I were of use to them. Now that I am no longer of use, they will no longer care.

I take my wand and shrink my trunk.

I don't need them. I don't need anyone. I am not the brightest witch of my age for nothing.

I bought a house, far away from the wizarding world. With the Order of Merlin I got, I have enough money to live ten lifetimes.

I put the trunk in my pocket.

Tonight, I will be leaving England and the wizarding world, for good. I had already gone to Gringotts and got a special back card that allows me to pay in the muggle world. And I had also gone to the ministry of magic to get a portkey that would take me directly to my new home. I enrolled myself into the local high school nearby and thought up a good excuse about why I would be living on my own.

All the paperwork has been done. All work has been finished. It is time for me to go.

I put the picture of me and my parents in my beaded bag and put it over my shoulder.

I then start walking out of the Gryffindor tower, down the many stairs and through the entrance doors.

When I finally walk past the Hogwarts gates I look around one more time.

I will miss Hogwarts. It felt like home. There was almost all the knowledge that you could wish for, hiding in the books that were standing in the library. And many secret passages waiting to be discovered.

But I am also glad to leave it behind. I felt trapped inside those walls. Trapped between people that looked at you and immediately places you in a rank. How good are you? You are a muggleborn? That means you're almost as bad as muggles. You are just a tiny bit above the lowest of the low.

Finally I can escape. I can escape to a place where blood status doesn't matter, where nobody will know me. Where nobody will know that I was once one third of the Golden Trio.

I turn around again and take the portkey out of my pocket. It is a simple but beautiful white swan feather.

I whisper the activation word and feel the uncomfortable feeling of a hook behind my navel.

The last that anybody watching would have heard from me would be just a soft whispering in the wind.

"Forks"

o.O.o

Alice was just busy screening through her closet, looking for the perfect clothes to wear tomorrow, when she was suddenly hit by a vision.

When the vision was over she dropped the piece of clothing that she was holding one the ground and gave a happy and girlish squeak.

Instantly all her family members where standing around her.

"Alice what's wrong?" asked Carlise.

Alice just gave him an impish grin and then turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, we really need to finally complete that divorce"

With that she turned towards the door and happily skipped out. Leaving the rest of the family to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And?<strong>

**What did you think about that? If you liked it, please follow?**

**If you didn't like it, please mention it in a review.**

**I love to get reviews and followers so I am doing my best to create a great story.**

**Just so you know: I have already written chapter 2, I will upload it on wednesday, or when I get 5 reviews.**

**So give a review and maybe I will upload it sooner.**

**Loves Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody.**

**So it isn't wednesday yet and I haven't had 5 reviews but I am uploading this anyway.**

**It's just that after one day I already have 12 people following this story and 4 people favoriting this story. So as a thanks for all your followers I decided to upload this chapter early.**

**I also want to thank the people that did review:**

**Thank you: **

**Smokeypaw **

**marlastiano**

**pianomouse**

**Forget to Fall Down**

**Now let's get on with this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Hermione POV:<p>

I land on the front porch of my new home. A lovely three level house that's mainly made out of large windows and wood. It has three bedrooms, a small library, a dueling room that's connected to a small potions lab, a large kitchen with a connected dining room, a medium sitting room with a flat screen tv and comfortable white couches and chairs, two small bathrooms and one large bathroom that's connected to the master bedroom.

The house was expensive, but with the money I had gotten, it didn't even make a dent in my account.

I had also bought two cars and a motorcycle. Nobody in England knew, but I really loved motorcycles. I am now the proud owner of a black Land Rover, a black Mercedes-Benz E 350 Cabriolet and my black and silver motorcycle Harley-Davidson.

I smile fondly as I look at my motorcycle. I am going to take good care of that one.

I take my wand out of the holster and put up a couple of basic wards around my new house.

The house is standing in the middle of the woods so there won't be many people coming here. The trees are very high and in the distance I can hear a river streaming. I have a very big garden that I will start working on tomorrow.

It is summer vacation so I will have enough time to settle down before I am going to start school.

I walk inside and look around. The walls are white and at some places light blue, my favorite color.

There is a soft fluffy carpet on the floor so I take off my black combat boots and put them in the cupboard to my left where I will be storing all my shoes.

The carpet feels soft under my feet as I wander around the ground floor. On the ground floor is the sitting room, kitchen and dining room. There is also a small indoor garden that will be closed off for the muggles as I will be growing some magical plants there. Just before the staircase is a door that leads to a small bathroom.

I then walk up the stairs. There is no longer a carpet here but the dark wooden floor isn't cold.

On my left side are the two smaller bedrooms that are both connected to a small bathroom that is in the middle of the two. Even though the bedrooms and bathroom are the smaller ones, they are still bigger than average.

On my right side is the master bedroom and connected bathroom which are to be mine.

The floor in my bedroom is the same as in the hallway, a dark wooden one that doesn't feel cold to the skin at all. The walls are white and the wall at the opposite side of the door is completely made out of glass. Through the glass I can see a medium balcony and the forest stretching on. In front of the glass wall is a queen sized bed. The bed is also made out of a dark wood, even though this one is a bit lighter than the floor. The comforters are a soft crème color and a rug of the same color is lying underneath the bed.

To my right is a door that leads to a walk in closet with a large mirror. To my left is another door that leads to my gigantic bathroom.

In the middle of my bathroom is a large tub that you could almost use as a swimming pool. It's in the form of a circle and when you stand on the bottom of it the water will be reaching your shoulders. On the side of the tub are some steps that you could sit on. On the right side of the bathroom is a granite sink, some cupboards and a mirror. Next to that is a towel rack and some hooks where you could hang your bathrobes and on the left side of the bathroom is a walk in shower that looks like it could hold five persons at the same time.

At the end of the hallway on the first floor are the stairs that lead to the second floor. At the top of the stairs is a door that will be mainly locked, seeing as my potions lab, dueling room and library will be there. And the muggles don't need to find out about magic.

My potions lab is the size of a medium kitchen with one wall stacked full with potions ingredient and the stone tables littered with small to big cauldrons. The connected dueling room is made out of grey stone and has a lot of protection spells placed to make sure the wall wouldn't suddenly break down should it be hit by a spell.

The library is full of… Well, books. There are a ton of magical books but also some muggle ones. On one side of the room is a fireplace that is connected to the floo and in front of the fireplace is a comfortable lounge chair in which I could sit comfortable all night to read a book.

All in all, the house is perfect. For me anyway. It is big, yes. But not gigantic. It is just perfect.

I am currently standing in front of the mirror inside my walk in closet. I decided to buy a complete new wardrobe when I had decided that I would move. My wardrobe exists mostly of jeans, shirts and some leather jackets.

As I look in the mirror I check out my body. It is littered in scars that I got from the war. Some people may think scars are ugly, but I am proud of every one of them. I am a survivor, and those scars are the proof of that. I am just worried about the muggles.

With my left hand I trace the letters that are permanently cut into the skin of my right arm. Mudblood.

What would the muggles think? The would ask questions about my scars. And I don't want to answer those questions.

There is only one thing I can do about it.

I pick up my wand that I had laid on a shelf to my left and start muttering a spell.

One by one all my scars disappear. They don't really disappear, it's just a glamour spell. As long as I am awake to keep the spell strong, the muggles wouldn't see them.

I look up into my eyes. They are a dark brown color. My bushy brown hair has settled down after the final battle and instead of bushy curls it now hangs in graceful ringlets past my shoulders. My face no longer looks like that of a child. I still have dark spots under my eyes from the lack of sleep, but I plan on changing that after tonight.

"Okay Hermione, time to start this new life" I say to myself.

I quickly pull a nightgown over my head and walk into my bedroom. There I fall face first on my pillow and immediately I am out. Blessed with a night of no dreams, or nightmares for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mainly a discription of the house. But I told myself that I would make all chapters 1000 words long.<strong>

**I have also again writen the next chapter already. ****I will upload it on wednesday or when I get 5 reviews for this chapter. Same thing as last time really, only this time I won't make an exeption.**

**So please review, 'cause reviews make me happy and give you your chapter early (win win right?).**

**Loves Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I already have five reviews O.o**

**That means that I have to live up to my promise and opload this chapter. So here you have it.**

**I also want to thank: Forget to Fall Down, SereniteRose, marlastiano, Milchi and Nessie2000 for their reviews. I love to get them (o.o#)**

**So let's get on with this chapter**

* * *

><p>In the morning I slowly wake up to the soft light that is streaming through the windows.<p>

I sit up and stretch out. I hear my back clicking into place and my shoulders popping. My body has ages faster than it should because of the abuse it had suffered in the war.

I get off the bed and open the door leading to my balcony. Immediately the smell of the forest hits me. The air is fresh and cool, it reminds me of England.

Two weeks have passed since I moved in here. Today will be my first day of school. It has been so peaceful those last few days. Everyday waking up to the light streaming in through my window and going outside to be hit with the smell of the forest.

I walk back inside and go to my closet. Today I will be wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and my black combat boots. As accessory I will be wearing a necklace with the Gryffindor crest on it. You can take the witch out of Hogwarts, but you can't take Hogwarts out of the witch.

After I put on my carefully picked clothes I walk into the bathroom to brush my hair and put on some mascara and eyeliner.

I check myself one last time in the mirror and after deeming myself presentable I walk downstairs. I had already packed my bag yesterday which is now waiting on the kitchen counter.

I pour myself a glass of orange juice and make some toast with eggs. After I slowly eat and drink my breakfast, I pick up and apple and put it in my bag, I also quickly put in a bottle of water and then I am ready to go.

I hang my bag over my shoulder and grab the keys of my motorcycle that were lying next to it on the kitchen counter.

Outside I close the door and lock it. I then put on my helmet and jump on my motorcycle. When I start it up I relish in the sound of the engine starting up. It promises power.

I speed out of my driveway and towards my new high school, Forks High.

The green of the forest is flitting past me. The smell of the fresh morning air is assaulting my nose. I smile to myself, I made the right decision to move here.

I arrive at school with a good fifteen minutes to spare.

There are already a lot of people in the parking lot and everybody is staring at me. Great, small town, gossip.

I get of the motorcycle and take the helmet off my head. Around the parking lot I hear a couple of gasps. Were they expecting the typical guy with a motorcycle? I have had enough people staring at me in my life to not let them bother me.

I put up a silent and wandless anti-stealing ward over my bike. Without making eye contact with anyone I walk into the main building to get my schedule. I can feel all their eyes boring into my back, let them stare.

Everybody finally stops staring and I can hear some of the whispers they are exchanging.

"Man, she is hot!"

"I heard she lives alone"

"Yeah, a friend of mine said that she is running away from the cops"

"She looks almost as hot as the Cullens"

There starts the gossip. I wonder who the Cullens are. Oh well, I don't really care. I don't care what they think. I know the truth and that is all that matters.

o.O.o

The Cullens and Bella are just hanging around their cars when all students suddenly stop talking. They look around to see that all of the others are staring intently at one point of the parking lot. Turning around to catch a glimpse of the thing everybody is looking at, they see a person stepping of a motorcycle.

A new student? That is the first one since Bella had moved in with her father.

The person removes the helmet and most of the people in the parking lot gasp when they see that it is a girl who was hiding under the helmet.

The girl has autumn brown hair that is falling in delicate ringlets around her shoulders. Her eyes are such a dark brown color that they almost look black.

As the girl walks towards the entrance of the main building everybody starts whispering again.

"Who is that?" Bella asks.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett roll their eyes. How would they know? She is obviously new here.

Nobody gives an answer to Bella while Edward just wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple.

Bella immediately relaxes in his arms and doesn't make a move to ask another question. But Jasper can feel that she is burning with curiosity and anger that no one answered her question.

'stupid human' He thought to himself. 'I don't understand what Edward sees in her'.

He looks back at the new student again. Everybody is whispering and he can feel all their emotions. He feels lust, envy, jealousy and excitement. The excitement is probably for all the new gossip that the new girl would cause.

To the humans, the girl looks relaxed, confident. But with his gift Jasper can feel her emotions. She is indeed confident, but also on edge. He can see how tense her muscles are. She looks like she expects that at any moment someone might jump out of the crowd, ready to kill her.

There is something about the way she walks. Something about her emotions, is familiar. But he just can't remember what it is.

The girl disappears through the double doors into the building.

All the Cullens felt it. There is something different about that girl.

And while Bella is busy trying to get someone to tell her what is going on. Emmett makes a comment that all of them believe to be true.

"Well, today is certainly not going to be normal"

* * *

><p><strong>And? Did you like it?<strong>

**Because I didn't expect to have five reviews so soon, I don't have chapter four ready yet.**

**Please don't stop reviewing because of that, because I really love reviews and it will keep me motivated to finish this story.**

**I will do my best on writing this story and I hope I can upload chapter four before friday.**

**Keep reviewing and following. I will upload again soon ;)**

**Loves Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody.**

**Wow, these chapters come quicker than I expected. And all those reviews O.o I loved them!**

**I know how much I hate it to wait on a chapter of a story I am following and they just won't update. So instead of waiting for a bit to give me also some time to write the next chapter, I upload it now.**

**So if next chapter will be like this one, it will come quick.**

**But let's just start with the story for now ;)**

* * *

><p>Hermione POV:<p>

The walk towards the classroom isn't very long. After going to the main building and filling in some paperwork, I got my schedule and some slips the teachers had to sign.

My first class of the day is Math. After I get the teacher to sign the slip and assign me a seat, I quickly slide into my chair, not really looking at anyone around me.

"Hi" a shy voice quietly says to me. It appears the be the girl sitting next to me. The girl has black hair and a pair of dark chocolate colored eyes. She is wearing glasses and simple clothing that almost screams 'don't notice me'. She is pretty in her own way.

"Hello". My answer is short, I don't really know if I want to start a conversation. There are some awful gossips in this town and I really don't need any more gossip about me.

"Wow, I love your accent"

That wasn't something I expected. My English accent was indeed very noticeable, but I have never heard of someone that actually liked it. I like this girl. She doesn't seem like someone who judges people without even knowing them.

"Thanks"

We talk a bit more about ourselves and I find out that her name is Angela Weber. We talked about where we lived, favorite colors, favorite sport and our hobbies. We were just discussing what animal was better when the teacher decided to start the lesson. She thought that wolves were better and I found white tigers to be better.

The lesson was fairly simple. But that could be because I decided to read the book before the start of school. Everything that was taught today, I already read a week ago.

After Maths I had English. Great, that building is on the other side of the school.

I check my watch and see that I have to make a run for it if I still want to be on time.

Not really looking where I am going, I sprint around a corner and bump into someone, hard. Not really having time to stand and apologize I keep running, shouting a quick sorry over my shoulder.

Even with the accident, I luckily still make it on time for English.

Just like the last lesson I hand in my slip for the teacher to sign. She signs it and directs me to the only empty seat left.

As the English lesson is going on I can't help but feel boring. Again I already know everything that she is telling. I hope that not all lessons of the day are going to be like this.

Having nothing else to do I look at the girl sitting next to me. She has chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin is very pale, but I guess that happens in a town that only sees the sun once a year. She is also pretty. A different kind of pretty than Angela, but still pretty. Though I think she would look better with a smile, that girl looks gloomy! She looks almost like Professor Snape. Though without the sneer.

While I am fixated on finding the similarities between Snape and this girl, the teacher gives us some tests to check how far we already are.

When the paper lands on my desk I decide that I should better stop with being creepy as I realize that I had been staring at the girl. Luckily she didn't notice. She just looks so much like Snape, almost as if she could have been his daughter.

Reverting my thoughts from that specific line of thinking, I start on the test handed to us.

o.O.o

The test wasn't very hard and I finished it way on time.

The third lesson of the day was music class. I had decided to throw in some easy subjects so I didn't need to much time for my homework.

Nobody at home knew, but I love singing, I am also very good at playing the piano.

Art class is fun. All the students in my class are very kind and full of inspiration. They have an open mind and so much creativity. One girl had found some song and decided to play it in different melodies. The first was sad, the second was very happy and the third was angry.

We all talked a lot and gave each other tips. They knew when I didn't want to talk about something and didn't push. I really like them.

When music class ended I went on my way to my fourth class which happened to be art.

I love how you can create anything you want in art class. You get a direction from the teacher but the rest is completely up to you. It is quite relaxing. You can just let your imagination go crazy.

I take my place on the third row behind a table.

The teacher was a nice looking woman that reminded me a bit of Trelawney, only she wasn't crazy about the inner eyes. She also had a better eye for fashion. Her eyes were a light blue and her hair was bushy and a light brown. She happily skipped around the classroom to help and give tips.

Because it was the first lesson after summer vacation she decided to start with something fun. She gave us free reign to draw anything we wanted, just so we could 'warm up' a bit after those weeks of doing nothing.

I decided to, instead of doing something light like everybody else, do something dark. The first few lines are on paper and I continue to sketch. In the end you can see a clear sketch of the final battle. Dead people are on the ground and those left are standing in a circle around the dueling forms of Harry and Voldemort.

I feel a presence behind me and look up. The teacher is watching at my drawing with eyes full of fascination.

I didn't draw the faces of the people on the drawing, seeing as I myself are standing between them. It would be hard to explain.

"That is a very beautiful drawing. So dark. You can clearly see the light and dark battling against each other"

I smile at the compliment. The teacher accepts the smile with her own and walks away to help someone else. I am glad she didn't ask any questions.

While I am buzzy coloring my drawing, the bell sounds.

"Okay everybody. Hand in your work, we will finish it next lesson"

Everybody does as told and we then walk out of the art building.

We have lunch period now.

I decide to just sit and eat in my car when some girls and boys from my music class ask me to sit with them.

"Sure, why not"

The girls smile at me while the boys smirk. We walk towards the cafeteria together and talk about our favorite songs and the best bands.

When we walk into the cafeteria it seems like everybody stops eating and start watching me. Wait it doesn't _seem like_, they actually _do_ stop eating to stare at me!

The others notice me squirm uncomfortably under the gazes of about everyone inside the room and pull me towards a free table and set me down in a chair.

The boys go stand in line for food while the girls and I just dig our lunch out of our bags. I know that whatever they have here, it would probably be disgusting. And when the boys come back and set down their trays, I know it must be disgusting for sure.

I have no idea what it is they have on their trays and frankly, I don't want to know.

We all sit in a comfortable silence when the door to the cafeteria opens and a breeze of cool air swipes through the room. Goosebumps are beginning to form on my arms, and it isn't because of the cold air that has entered the room.

There, coming in through the doorway, is something I hoped to have left behind when I left England.

Magic, danger. I didn't want anything magical or dangerous near me, and yet here I have both.

Because standing in the doorway is one of the most dangerous magical creatures.

Vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>So I haven't started yet on chapter five as you might have seen in the beginning.<strong>

**But if you keep reviewing, I will do my best.**

**Seeing as I have so many people following me now. I never expected I would get about 50 followers this fast :O But I am grateful for it anyway.**

**Keep reviewing and tell others about this story. I like to know how I am doing (-.-#)**

**I'll update again soon :)**

**Loves Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey everybody, here I am again.**

**I have had so many wonderful reviews and so many new followers and favorites and many people have read my last chapter. So I decided I had to drag my lazy ass towards my computer again and write this chapter. It isn't that I don't have inspiration, sometimes I am just a lazy arse.**

**But I did it, and that is all that matters. This chapter will be partly Jasper and partly Hermione POV. I just thought it would be better to know both experiences of their first real meating.**

**So let's get on with this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jasper POV:<p>

The first couple of hours at school go by without any events.

Lunch period is one of my most hated times. Sitting in a room full of humans that are mostly thinking about food. It really tests my limits.

It also doesn't help that Bella is sitting at our table. With everything that happens she has to ask 'Edward, what's going on?'. It is really irritating. The only thing I can then think about is 'don't rip her throat out, don't rip her throat out'. And naturally Edward hears this and gives me a heated glare and of course Bella asks 'Edward, what's going on?'. Can't she find something more creative to say? Or are those the only words she know?

With my hands buried deep inside my pockets I stop to my fifth period, American History. At least some relatively nice subject.

My seat is in the back, right next to the window looking out into the woods.

I expect this to be a normal lesson, just like the others. Isn't it always funny that just when you think of it, the universe just wants to prove you wrong? And in walked that reason.

The first thing was the sound of the door opening. The next was the most angelic voice talking to Mister Benson. I haven't heard this voice before, probably the new girl.

"I will sign this for you. Now Hermione, you go sit next to Jasper"

NO, not a human girl sitting so close to me, I don't want it.

But then the next thing hits me. The most wonderful smell hits my nose. And it isn't a smell that screams 'eat me!'. It is more like a delicious perfume, it smells wonderful but you won't drink it.

Soft footsteps are getting closer. Her heart is beating like crazy, I wonder why that is. I also feel that she is nervous, a bit scared but still very confident. And was that really a flicker of fear? I wonder.

She is standing next to the table now. Her footsteps have stopped and I can hear her breathing close by.

It sounds like almost the whole school would hear the scraping of her chair on the floor, so loud it sounded and so quiet were the other students.

There is movement again and I can hear her slowly sitting down on the chair and carefully placing the books on the desk.

As if on cue, all the students start talking again.

I look away from the window and straight into her eyes that are staring at me, intrigued. I guess that is something we have alike. She is different from the others, and I believe she can see that I am also different.

We don't talk to each other. We just memorize everything about each other. God, that made me sound like a stalker.

I already saw her in the parking lot but now that she is up close I can have a real good look at her. Her skin is a beautiful crème color, her dark brown eyes are framed by natural dark and thick curly lashes. Her auburn brown hair had natural dark red highlights.

And her smell… That intoxicating smell of her. She smells of minty toothpaste, freshly cut grass and parchment. It is the most wonderful smell I have ever smelled in my centuries of life.

After a while of just staring intently at each other, Mister Benson decides that it is time to start the lesson.

I my head away to the board and look like I am participating the lesson. But in reality I am looking at her from the corner of my eyes. She looks so beautiful. I want her, I want her to be mine. Nobody else should be allowed to look at her the way I just did.

o.O.o

Hermione POV:

Lunch has ended and I walk towards fifth period.

At Hogwarts, everybody always fell asleep while History. I was the only one who always got through the lessons without spacing out. History was one of my favorite subjects, the things that have happened in the past are very interesting.

So I decided to ad American History to my subjects without a second thought.

The classroom was pretty quiet when I walked inside. There were already very few students, but when I walked in, everybody stopped with whatever they were doing and started looking at me. It was quite unnerving really.

But what was almost most unnerving was the only seat that was left. Right next to a vampire. But my curiosity was spiked when I noticed that he gave almost no mind to all the humans around him. He was just staring out of the window. He looked even quite relaxed really.

I handed the teacher named Mr. Benson the slip he had to sign and he directed me to the table I was to sit at for the coming year.

The vampire, who's name I now know as Jasper, kept staring outside of the window as I walked closer. But I could feel his focus on me.

All the eyes inside the room are fixed on me, I can feel them on my back. All eyes but one pair. A pair of golden eyes that are staring stubbornly out of the window. I know what gold means. It means animal eater.

I am not afraid of him. The chair makes an awful noise when I pull at it. The room is awfully quiet and I can hear the noise bouncing off of the walls.

My butt hits the chair and as if I hit a play button or something, everybody starts talking again.

My eyes are trained on the vampire next to me. And as if he felt my stare, he turns around. We are staring straight and openly at each other. Not even bothering to hide that fact.

He is checking me out and I am doing the same. He has messy honey colored curls that reach just below his ears. His eyes are an intense golden brown, but I can see them darkening a bit while he is looking at me. His skin is a white marble, probably cold to touch. And when I strain my eyes, I can see very lightly silver colored scars in the shapes of a crescent moon.

There is something about him. Something I can't describe that pulls me to him.

I have the urge to reach out and trace the light silver lines of the scars, as if my touch would instantly heal them. I want to wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him to take the pain away that is present in his eyes. And I have the urge to do so much more.

Our stares are intense. We don't need words now. We can talk later, now we just need to get lost for a bit in each other's eyes. Just for a moment I want to be lost in the depths of those beautiful golden eyes.

And then that moment ends, when Mr. Benson decides to start the lesson.

We both turn our heads to the front and I already miss the intense eye contact we had. If that was just eye contact, I wonder how it would feel like if we had physical contact. No Hermione, now is not the time to think about that.

Throughout the lesson I can feel the vampire looking at me from the corners of his eyes.

What is this pull I am having? Why do I suddenly want to be as close to him as possible? For once I have no idea what is going on.

Is this a crush I am having? Or have I suddenly fallen in love with a vampire that I haven't even spoken one word to?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't think Jasper and Hermione are creepy in this chapter.<strong>

**I just thought they needed to feel some connection. The want to be together because there is something about the other that draws them to each other.**

**Did I show that? I really hope so. And don't think of something pervertive at the part where Hermione thinks 'and so much more'. I meant it like very much hugging him and maybe kissing and cuddeling. I won't write any lemons in this story alright! But I may give some references in later chapters 'cause I don't think a 18 year old would have a relationship without that.**

**So that was just some information.**

**How did you like this chapter? Was is good or do I have to change something?**

**Please review :D**

**Loves Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey people. OMG! I am so sorry for taking so long to update again. **

**I haven't abandoned this story. There was just school and everything and I have been sick and stuff. But I am happy to give you this new chapter :)**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione POV:<p>

It has been two weeks since that time in American History. We didn't talk then and we haven't talked after.

It feels weird. I feel like I am falling madly in love, and I haven't even spoken to him yet.

The days just simply pass by. Time keeps ticking on like nothing happened. But something did happen, he happened.

At the moment I am just lying in my bed. It is Sunday morning and my body feels sore all over. Because I needed to get rid of the frustration that the vampire was causing me, I have been training every day after school.

The vampires that are going to school with me have been watching me closely all week. Whenever I turned to look at them their eyes would be on each other and it would seem that they are in some deep conversation. But I could feel their eyes on me every time I wasn't looking, so I know they've been watching me.

Today I decide to go to Port Angeles, at least, when I can drag myself out of my bed. Because of all the training I have done, some of my clothes are… Well let's just say that I can't wear them anymore.

Finally having enough of just lying in my bed, I stumble into my closet. After about five minutes I stumble out again. My outfit now exists out of a light blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a blue jacket. My hair is tied in a loose braid that is hanging over my left shoulder.

After having checked in the mirror and making sure you couldn't see the bags under my eyes, I practically fall down the stairs.

For breakfast I have an apple and a bottle of water. After that I grab the keys of my Mercedes, take my trusted beaded bag and walk out of the door.

The lock clicks in place behind me as I slowly but gracefully walk to the car. I would have loved to take the trip on my motorcycle, but I didn't want to take the risk of it getting damaged or stolen.

But this car is also wonderful. The driver's seat is made of a comfortable leather and the same goes for the steering wheel. There is a warm and cozy feeling to this car, the exact reason why I chose it.

The drive to Port Angeles isn't that long with the speed that I am going so I arrive in no time. I absolutely love the speed.

Port Angeles isn't as big as Seattle but I don't want to have the chance of bumping into some magical folks. Seeing as there is a magic district in Seattle. But there are some really nice shops here too.

So after a while of just analyzing the city I begin my shopping spree. While some people have a shopping spree of about ten hours, mine is three hours long, take or add a minute.

My arms are full with bags and I can't even recount the amount of money I have just spend. My new wardrobe has; one pair of running shoes, two tight sweatpants in a dark blue , three formfitting black T-shirts and some new hair bows.

The bags are becoming a bit heavy after about three hours of dragging them around so I think of returning to my car when I walk past a bookshop.

Normally a bookshop wouldn't just gain my attention. I do love reading yes, but I wouldn't just suddenly decide to buy a muggle book. But there is something about that bookshop that has gotten my interest.

So of course, I walk inside.

The shop isn't that big and there are no other customers. The owner of the shop is sitting on a chair in one of the corners. He just gives me a small glance when I walk in and then returns to reading the book he is currently holding.

Something inside this shop is pulling to me. I can feel my magic tingling over my skin.

The aisles I pass by are standing full with books about strange things, and that's coming from a witch.

_The cold ones_, _History of the Quileute_, _Imprints_. There are all kinds of titles that I don't understand.

But what really stands out to me is a book in the back of the store. The title appears to be Italian. _Mia cara_.

I pick up the book and flip through the pages. It is completely in Italian. Luckily I learned a bit Italian. What can I say? I am still Hermione Granger, the insufferable little know-it-all. Well maybe not that little anymore.

With the book under my arm I want to turn around to go and pay for it, when something catches my eye.

There are a bunch of necklaces, apparently for sale, hanging at the wall. Most of them are very simple, other more intriguing. Like a beautiful handcrafted wolfs head with amazing detail.

But the necklace that speaks to me the most is made out of a beautiful stone that I can't identify. It is a crimson red stone shaped as a tear drop with black edges and silver lines symmetrical curving at the edges. I find it a masterpiece. Simple perfection.

I turn around again towards the man to pay. But this time there is also a crimson red necklace in my hand.

o.O.o

The light is shining from my window, reflecting on the crimson red of the necklace that is hanging from its chain in front of me, casting red beads of light around the room.

I really don't understand what 'caused me to buy the necklace. It is beautiful, yes. But it reminds me of a certain vampire family that I will have to face again on Monday.

Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale.

Apparently one of my classmates though I needed a throughout explanation about their live stories. I believe her name was Jessica. Even though I hate gossip, it was useful. I hate being ill informed.

I sigh and flip on my back. My hand raises again and with the beads of light start dancing around the room again. The last rays of sunlight for today.

The sun is going lower. Almost gone, almost.

And then it disappears. The sky is slowly turning dark blue, then going to black.

My arm lowers again. Gone is the sun. But tomorrow it will be back. Don't worry.

My hands move on their own and gently place the necklace around my neck.

There will be another day tomorrow, and I don't know what it will bring. But something in my gut is telling me that something is about to happen. I don't know if it's big or small. But something is about to happen tomorrow.

o.O.o

No POV:

At the Cullens house, Jasper is pacing around franticly.

"Why can't I speak to her?"

"Because she could be a danger to us"

"So Edward can have a relationship with Bella who is his singer, but I can't even speak to my mate?"

Jasper and Rosalie are in a fight while the rest of the Cullens are just looking.

"But that's different!"

"No it's not. I would never hurt my mate"

Finally Carlisle had enough.

"Stop it now!"

Even though vampires can't have headaches he was certainly thinking that they were going to give him one.

"Jasper, we can't have more humans knowing our secret. And certainly not one whose mind Edward can't read"

"But he also can't read Bella's!"

If Jasper was still human, his head would be red with anger. His family should have been supportive about him finding his mate. Yet here they were, talking about what kind of danger she would be for their family. Did anyone ever think about Bella? Well yes, they did. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all thought that it wasn't a good relationship. But Carlisle wanted his son and the human to be together for some reason. And Emmett… well, he was just Emmett.

"Jasper, calm down"

He couldn't take it anymore. That stupid human girl Bella. What kind of idiot was his so called brother? Singer doesn't mean soul mate. Edward became obsessed with the fact that he can't read her mind. Though Jasper just believed that she didn't have any thoughts.

And her emotions. They were too much. She was manipulating him, and she got him wrapped around her little finger.

Jasper just hoped that his brother would figure it out in time.

In the meantime, he would talk to Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like this chapter?<strong>

**For those Edward lovers among you. Don't worry, he will realise at somepoint what is going on. He was just too in love with the fact of love. I believe that some people among us know what that is like. At least I do.**

**Carlisle won't be the bad guy. He just wants Edward to be happy and no matter what he thought about Bella, he was keeping his son happy. And Jasper came later and had Alice.**

**So there will be more.**

**Please review :D**

**I had some wonderful reviews while I was sick and they really made my day.**

**Chapters may come a bit slow seeing as my immagination sometimes needs a little time to organize things, (my mind is messy ok?).**

**Loves Rose**


End file.
